Quinn's Evil Plan
by Author - Idup
Summary: Ini cerita emang gaje banget. Tapi yang mau baca alhamdullilah. Ceritanya disini Rachel sm Finn putus terus Quinn kayak punya rencana jahat bgtt, baca aja deh okeoke?


Quinn's Evil Plan.

Holahola~~! This is my very first FanFic! Hohoho. Aku nulis baru Glee aja, tunggu aja cerita2 lain ya!

Disclaimer : I do not own Glee, if I own, I never make Rachel cry. :') (-_-)

Rate : T mungkin karena ini dewasa. (?-_-)

Genre : Friendship dan Romance.

Setting : Rachel ditempat tidur. Ibunya membangunkan karena akan latihan Glee.

"Rachel, bangun! Kau akan terlambat untuk latihan Glee hari ini!"

Ibu Rachel berteriak untuk mengingatkan Rachel. Ia hampir lupa hari ini latihan. Semalam Rachel begadang untuk menulis lagunya sendiri.

"Baiklah bu!" jawab Rachel. Akhirnya Rachel bersiap-siap ketempat latihan yang sudah ditentukan oleh . Karena hari ini Glee club bukan latihan ditempat biasanya. Sepertinya mereka akan latihan di taman.

Saat Rachel sampai ditempat yang ditujukan, ia melihat sepertinya Finn mengajak Quinn berbicara berdua, dan Rachel hanya melihat dan rasanya ada yang menusuk. Rachel melihat terus menerus dan akhirnya Finn mencium pipi Quinn. Akhirnya Finn sadar bahwa Rachel sudah datang. Rachel langsung memalingkan matanya dan berjalan ketempat anak-anak berkumpul.

Sepertinya disana sudah banyak orang. Ada Lauren bersama Puck, Artie bersama Brittany dan yang lainnya. Yap sebenarnya Rachel masih menyukai Finn, dan sebenarnya Finn juga masih menyukai Rachel. Mercedes yang memberi tahu kepada Rachel bahwa Finn masih menyukainya. Tapi kejadian tadi sangat menusuk hati Rachel.

"Oke boys and guls! Hari ini saya ada pengumuman! Minggu depan kita akan berlomba dengan The Warblers dengan tema Romance!" Mr Schue berkata. Semua berkata "Yes. It's time to rock!"

"Apakah semua bersemangat untuk hal ini?" bertanya.

"Of course yes! Yeah man!" Jawab Sam.

Semua pun ikut bersorak.

"Baiklah, jika semua bersemangat apa ada yang mau mencoba lagu bertema romance?" bertanya

Rachel mengangkat tangannya dan mengangguk dan menyuruhnya maju kedepan. Rachel menyanyikan lagu **"CRUSH" by David Archuleta.** (diiringi dengan nada mellow yang luar biasa)

**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside**

**It was a rush, what a rush**

**Cause the possibility**

**that you would ever feel the same way**

**About me**

**It's just too much, just too much**

**Why do I keep running from the truth**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we can be**

**Where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

**Is it real or just another crush**

**Do you catch a breath**

**When I look at you**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do**

**Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away**

**But I know this crush aint goin away**

**Yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

**Goin away**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Has it ever cross you mind**

**When were hangin, spending time girl,**

**Are we just friends**

**Is there more, is there more**

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**Cause I believe that we can make this into**

**Something that will last, last forever, forever**

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we can be**

**Where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

**Is it real or just another crush**

**Do you catch a breath**

**When I look at you**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do**

**Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away**

**But I know this crush aint goin away**

**Yeah, yeah yeah yeah**

**Goin away**

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**Why do I keep running from the truth**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**

**And I just got to know**

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we can be**

**Where this thing can go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

**Is it real or just another crush**

**Do you catch a breath**

**When I look at you**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do**

**Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away**

**But I know this crush aint goin away**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Goin away**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**(Goin away yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we can be**

**Where this thing can go**

Selesai Rachel menyanyikan lagu ini dan semua bertepuk tangan untuk Rachel kecuali Quinn. Akhirnya Rachel memberikan senyuman manisnya. Finn melihat Rachel sambil tersenyum-senyum selagi Rachel menyanyikan lagu ini tadi. Finn mengetahui ia menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya karena mungkin kejadian tadi. Rachel menyanyikan lagu ini sambil meneteskan air mata, Finn merasa bersalah semenjak kejadian tadi.

Quinn hanya kesal melihat Finn yang sedang tersenyum-senyum seperti itu. Ia takut rencananya akan gagal. Yap rencana jahat Quinn. Ia berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka berdua, karena Sam sudah dengan Santana. Dia membalaskan dendam itu bukan kepada Sam/Santana tapi membalaskannya kepada Finn dan Rachel. Karena Quinn ingin mencari pacar baru dan menurutnya Finn adalah _'her first love' _dan menurut dia, _first love _adalah _last love _dan juga ia sangat benci pada Rachel. Finn sebenarnya sudah tau rencananya ini. Namun Finn terlalu jahat untuk menjauhi Quinn. Awalnya Finn mengira Quinn hanya sebagai sahabat cerita karena Sam mematahkan hatinya. Finn tidak tahu bahwa Quinn akan seperti ini. Tapi Rachel sudah pasti tahu Quinn akan seperti itu.

Selesai Rachel menyanyikan lagunya ia duduk ditempatnya lalu Finn berpindah tempat disamping Rachel duduk, yang tadinya duduk disamping Qu

inn. Emosi Quinn semakin meningkat. Saat latihan selesai menyuruh semua Glee Kids untuk pulang kerumah masing- masing. Mereka sudah membuat lagu untuk lomba minggu depan dan ada 2 lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh mereka. Yang pertama adalah **"The Only Exception" by Paramore **dan yang kedua adalah **"Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha. **Lagu pertama hanya dinyanyikan oleh Rachel dengan backsound oleh Brittany, Santana dan Quinn dan lagu yang kedua dinyanyikan oleh New Directions. Setelah semuanya bubar, Quinn mengajak Finn pulang bersama.

"Finn ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengajak mu makan direstoran yang special!" Quinn mengajak dengan memberikan senyuman manisnya.

"Emm, kau duluan saja, aku ada keperluan dulu" Jawab Finn

Quinn tahu pasti Finn akan mengajak Rachel pulang atau mengobrol sebentar. Maka Quinn tidak pulang, ia hanya mengikuti Finn dari belakang. Ternyata benar seperti dugaannya. Akhirnya Finn menghampiri Rachel yang sedang menangis di tempat duduk taman.

"Hey kau tak apa-apa? Lagu mu bagus sekali tadi" Basa basi seorang lelaki yang mempunyai mata coklat ini.

"Hem terimakasih, pasti kau senang karena kita putus dan kau mencium pipi Quinn" Jawab perempuan yang sedang mengusap air matanya ini

"Tenang saja aku kesini bukan untuk membicarakan itu, aku menghampirimu untuk mengajak mu makan siang dan hmm, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu" Finn berkata

"Yah, jika Quinn membolehkan mu untuk pergi bersamamu, kenapa enggak?"

"Boleh dong! Aku tidak mau hidupku diatur-atur oleh Quinn, lagipula dia hanya sekedar sahabat, tak lebih"

Dengan santainya diberkata. Rachel hanya terdiam dan akhirnya ia merangkul Rachel.

"Tenang saja Berry yang manis, aku janji Quinn tidak akan melukai mu karena kita jalan berdua, lagi pula aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"

Dengan santaninya ia berbicara seperti itu dan memberikan senyuman manisnya dengan mata coklatnya yang mencolok dan _stunning_. Rachel masih terdiam.

"_Oh comeon girl. Just this once" _ Finn membujuk lagi dan akhirnya Rachel tersenyum dan tertawa. Quinn terus membuntutinya. Finn dan Rachel naik mobil Finn untuk pergi ke restauran itu, Quinn hanya menaiki taksi dan berkata pada supirnya untuk mengikuti mobil yang didepan itu.

Akhirnya Finn dan Rachel dalam perjalanan ke restoran yang dituju oleh Finn. Mereka mengobrol sepanjang perjalanan itu.

"Hey mengapa kau diam saja? Tidak seperti biasa. Rachel yang cerewet, tegas dan pintar. Yah itulah yang aku suka dari seorang Rachel. Rachel yang dulu, doakan saja ya dia cepat kembali" tawa dari seorang lelaki yang tampan ini.

Rachel merasa _blushing _karena Finn berbicara seperti itu, untuk menutupinya akhirnya ia memulai basa-basi yang tidak penting.

"Haha, kau ini lucu sekali Finn. _By the way_ hubungan kamu sama Quinn gimana? Dia cerita apa aja?"

"Ih kan sudahku bilang Rachel, dia bukan siapa-siapa aku, dia hanya sekedar sahabat. Percayalah! Yah dia cuman cerita aja masalahnya sama Sam. Memang kenapa?"

"Gapapa sih haha. Hanya penasaran kok. Terus kamu mau ngomongin apa sih sama aku? Aku bener-bener takut kalau Quinn marah gara-gara kamu mengajakku jalan seperti ini"

"Sebenarnya ini benar-benar rahasia. Aku hanya bisa memberitahu mu karena kamu adalah orang yang aku percaya di Glee Club." Sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Dan lagi-lagi muncul merah-merah di pipi Rachel. Tapi ia ingat bahwa dia hanya mengajak makan dan tidak lebih... Akhirnya mereka sampai didepan restoran itu. Finnlah yang membayar Taksi itu. Finn menggandeng tangan Rachel saat masuk kedalam restoran itu, lagi-lagi kemerahan itu muncul dipipinya. Finn menarik kursi untuk Rachel, setelah Rachel duduk, pelayan datang ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang akan anda pesan?"

"Hmm, saya satu hangat cappucinno dan raspberry pie"

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan anda nyonya?"

"Saya samakan saja dengan dia"

"Baik. Ditunggu 15 menit ya pesanannya"

Sambil menunggu makanan datang Rachel memulai basa-basinya.

"_So,_ apa yang kamu mau bicarakan?"

"Begini..."

To Be Continued

HEHEHEHE maaf ya kawan-kawan kalo cuman segini, tapi menurut saya ini panjang. -_- Oke makasih ya udah bacaa, tunggu aja chapter 2 dan kalo gaada 3 orang aja yang ngereview saya gajadi lanjutin. So, mind to Review?


End file.
